Orchestra
by Netellafim
Summary: OS.Les années passent. Je change sans cesse de peau, je change sans cesse de vie, je change sans cesse d'arme. Et la seule constante, c'est la lune au dessus de moi, et la musique dans ma tête qui tourne, encore et encore, qui me berce, jusqu'à l'oubli...


**ORCHESTRA**

Blabla de l'auteur : Bonjour, comment ca… HEY on se calme ! Arrêtez de vous révolter ! Oui, je sais, j'ai encore _A Quoi Rêvent Les Anges ?_ sur le feu, non je n'ai pas oublié, oui la suite arrive (le we prochain, comme toujours, ou en tout cas si tout va bien). On se calme. Ceci est un petit OS cadeau pour vous bien sur (parce que vous me kiffez trop, et j'ai envie de dire « c'est normal ») et surtout, SURTOUT, pour ma copine Clara AKA Plunaria sur ffnet. Voila gamine, cadeau ! Joyeux Anniversaire! =)

Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai atrocement honte d'offrir un rating M à une gamine de tout juste 14 ans. Mais bon, à ma décharge quand on lui parle on peut pas deviner qu'elle est si jeune ! Elle est mature et surtout très perverse :P Et puis rating M n'est pas ici synonyme de lemon. Enfin… presque pas.

Donc voila ! C'est un peu spécial, assez noir (JE REPETE A L'ATTENTION DES BISOUNOURS ACCROS A LA GUIMAUVE : C'EST UN TEXTE NOIR, et je parle pas de la couleur du texte !), mais on m'a dit qu'il fallait que je multiplie les incursions dans le Drama parce qu'apparemment ca me réussi bien. Et puis c'est Clara qui a réclamé que je m'oriente vers ce registre. Elle sera servie, du moins j'espère que ca lui plaira. Et sinon, comme vous l'avez vu, ce n'est PAS un HPDM (c'est aussi pour ca que c'est spécial ^^). Et comme vous ne l'avez pas vu, c'est une songfic. Sur une musique trop génial top qui roxx du poney ! Orchestra, de The Servant. Je vous l'ai dit dans le chapitre 5 des Anges, j'ai un trip The Servant en ce moment=).

Tout est dit, je n'ajouterais rien parce que j'ai pas le temps. C'est bien de se tagueuler des fois. Parait que l'art de parler, c'est surtout l'art de se taire. Merci à tou(te)s.

Bonne lecture. Bon anniv' Clara.

Nella

Dis claimer : Claimer. (Que je suis drôle. Acclamez-moi !)

Fond Musical Proposé :_ Orchestra_, de **The Servant**, what else ?

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur frétillant (j'ai envie de dire frétillant).

Enjoy

* * *

Me voilà. Bien des années sont passées. Ou pas tant que ça finalement. Je suis encore un jeune homme je crois, dans la force de l'âge comme on dit. Alors non, pas tant d'années que ça. Mais pourtant, tellement d'eau a coulé sous les ponts, tellement de vies se sont succédées dans ma vie…

Je regarde mon poignet. Des cicatrices disgracieuses, comme les séquelles de l'une de mes vies. Une vie avec un homme violent, plus vieux, qui m'écrasait et me rabaissait… Être dépendant d'une personne qui vous méprise tellement et vous fait tant de mal, c'est surement une forme de masochisme…

Cet homme n'était pas le bon, cette vie n'était pas la bonne. On raye tout et on recommence, même si certaines ratures restent gravées dans la chair après que la feuille ait été jetée à la poubelle.

Je ferme les yeux et porte ma cigarette à ma bouche pour ne plus voir les marques blanches.

J'étends les jambes, serrant une seconde les dents quand une douleur sourde me vrille le genou. Un autre souvenir d'une soirée trop arrosée parmi des dizaines d'autres, souvenir surtout d'un adversaire trop fort pour moi … Encore une vie dans ma vie. L'ère « je vais picoler dans les bars et je me bats ». J'ai dû arrêter, ca coutait trop cher.

Je regarde la fumée argentée qui monte dans l'air frais de la nuit. Tellement de vies dans ma vie. Et tellement d'autres surement à venir... Et avec cette cigarette, combien de vies futures je détruis ? Combien d'années je perds ? Et avec l'alcool ? Et avec la drogue ? Et avec tous ces jours passés sans manger ? Et avec toutes ces nuits passées sans dormir ? Combien de mes existences futures je tue dans l'œuf ? Combien d'amants qui n'auront pas la chance de toucher ma peau parce que je serais mort trop tôt ? Combien de villes que je ne visiterais pas ? Combien de pleines lunes que je ne verrais pas ? Est-ce que ca a un sens ? Est-ce que je devrais me sentir inquiet ? Triste peut-être ? Avoir des regrets?

Je regarde ma montre. Bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous. Restons dans cette vie-là encore un peu. Le temps que je me lasse. Le temps que je m'ennuie ou bien je me dégoute de moi-même. Le temps que la honte me rattrape. Car parmi les traces des vies passées, ils y en a qui sont invisibles, entre autre un vague relent de morale. Pas d'honneur, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai bradé contre des moyens de m'échapper. Mais un résidu de sens moral, quelque chose qui me fait avoir honte de moi parfois, les soirs où je m'ennuie sous l'œil critique de la lune.

Je jette ma cigarette et saute du muret en pierre sur lequel je suis perché. Une voiture passe, la musique à fond, les basses font vibrer l'air dans mes poumons. Bêtement, un souvenir me vient, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Une discussion dans un bar, où cette musique passait en sourdine. Ce garçon qui croyait m'aimer, qui voulait me sauver. Et qui m'a demandé « pourquoi tu ne laisses personne t'approcher ? ». C'est quoi cette question ridicule ? Il l'avait peut-être entendue dans un feuilleton à l'eau de rose, ou je sais pas où…

_**Here I am,**_

_**A young man.**_

_**Come and get me if you can  
**_

_**Up in my room covered in flames**_

_Voila ce que je suis._

_Un jeune homme._

_Viens et prends-moi si tu le peux._

_En haut dans ma chambre remplie de flammes._

« Je ne barre la route à personne. Tu peux tenter ta chance si tu veux. Mais c'est à tes risques et périls… » Mon sourire l'avait effrayé je crois.

Je souffle sur la mèche de cheveux qui tombe sur mon front. Je débouche sur l'artère principale. A cent mètres devant moi, les néons rouges donnent un éclairage glauque à la rue. Je m'avance vers le point de rendez-vous, ruminant mon souvenir.

Je n'empêche personne de m'approcher. C'est juste que personne n'a encore réussi à passer les barrières. Ou personne n'a jamais vraiment essayé. Parce qu'il y a des endroits où on sait qu'on ne doit pas s'aventurer. Ca s'appelle l'instinct de survie. Le truc qui n'existe pas au cinéma, et encore heureux sinon je serais privé de tous ces films d'horreur que j'affectionne tant. Le truc qui, par contre, fait que ville après ville, vie après vie, je suis seul, toujours. Parce que les gens sentent intuitivement que je suis un trou noir qui engloutit impitoyablement tout ceux qui l'approchent de trop près…

Une douleur dans ma poitrine, une larme qui brouille ma vision, l'image de mes amis surgissant dans mon esprit, le souvenir d'il y a longtemps, réminiscence de ma deuxième vie, quand j'étais l'idole des foules, le Survivant. Ron, qui a fini estropié. Hermione, qui s'est suicidé. Ginny, qui a été tuée au combat. Neville qui s'est muré dans le silence, comme ses parents avant lui…

Je relève les yeux. Je serre les dents. De toutes mes vies antérieures, celle-là est la pire. Pas de drogue, pas d'alcool, pas de sexe, pas de honte. Mais je préfère la vase obscène qu'ont été toutes mes vies suivantes à ces années où j'y ai vraiment cru. Ni avant, ni après, jamais je n'ai espéré. Il y a des erreurs qu'on ne peut se permettre de ne faire qu'une fois. Des leçons qu'on apprend vite, parce que la douleur est la plus rapide des méthodes d'enseignement. Comme gravée en lettres capitales au fer rouge dans ma chair, une promesse à moi-même, « Jamais plus d'espoir ».

Une promesse que je tiens, pour tous ceux qui ont payé le prix de mes espoirs, tous ceux qui y ont cru, tous ceux qui ont péché par excès de confiance en moi, tous ceux qui sont rentrés dans mon champ de gravité et ont fini broyés.

Alors que j'arrive devant le cinéma, une voiture s'arrête. Berline noire, vitres teintées. Je me demande pourquoi venir chercher sa marchandise dans des coins si miteux quand on a les moyens de se payer du haut-de-gamme.

Rapidement, sans un regard alentour, je monte, je m'assois à côté de lui. Le moteur tourne encore. A peine un coup d'œil critique, il me détaille, me jauge. Son front dégarni se défroisse, la voiture repart. Il doit être satisfait de son choix. Je me tais et je regarde par la fenêtre. On roule pendant une dizaine de minutes, de quoi quitter la ville. Puis il prend un chemin transversal, quittant la départementale. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, il s'arrête près d'un couvert d'arbres sur un chemin de terre. Il coupe le moteur et les phrases s'éteignent, nous laissant dans le noir, la seule lumière restante étant le halo blanchâtre de la lune. Il hésite une seconde, semblant un peu mal à l'aise, mais je lui épargne la corvée de trouver les mots. Je bascule mon siège en position couchée et je passe sur le siège arrière tout en ôtant ma veste. Je lui souris, un sourire lubrique, une invitation. Un mensonge, une façade. Fake a smile. Pour lui donner l'impression que j'en ai envie.

C'est efficace. Il a déjà abandonné sa dignité d'homme politique connu, sa maitrise froide et son indifférence, et c'est un souffle rauque qui caresse bientôt ma peau nue, pendant que ses mains râpeuses courent fébrilement sur mon ventre. Je me laisse allonger sur le cuir, et je souris pour moi-même alors qu'il plonge son gros nez gras dans mon cou, ses dents jaunes et sa langue baveuse s'attaquant goulument à la chair tendre. Je souris, parce que sa voiture de luxe a un toit ouvrant, et que la lune, ma vieille amie, me regarde d'un air navré. Et j'oublie les mains trop exigeantes sur moi, le souffle trop chaud, les minutes trop longues et désagréables à venir… Je regarde la lune, et je me laisse submerger comme à chaque fois par cette musique entêtante qui tourne dans mon esprit, qui me remplit complètement…

Le monde entier disparait, il n'y a plus que le disque diaphane et la musique. Une musique qui n'existe que dans ma tête. Une musique que je me suis écrite pour oublier ma vie, pour oublier toutes mes vies. Une musique venue de nulle part, ou plutôt d'un endroit tellement profond que je ne veux pas le visiter de peur d'y rencontrer quelque chose d'horrible. Mon démon intérieur. Je ne veux pas le voir, mais je l'aime pour cette musique qu'il envoie dans tout mon corps, dirigeant de ses doigts fourchus l'orchestre de mes organes. Et les notes s'envolent, irréelles, impossibles, magiques. Des notes qui n'existent pas, jouées sur des instruments qui n'existent pas. Une musique venue de mon âme déchirée, ou bien directement de l'enfer. Une musique qui adoucie ma vie. Une musique qui adoucie toutes mes vies. Il suffit d'écouter, et de se laisser bercer, en attendant que ça passe…

**_Meet me at the cinema  
You can take me in your car  
I'll lie in the back and stare at the planes_**

**_There's an orchestra in m__e  
Playing endlessly  
I even hear it now  
They play in the devil's key  
An endless symphony  
I even hear it now  
And I listen to the music  
Beautiful music  
Yes I listen to the music  
Beautiful music _**

_Rejoins-moi devant le cinéma_

_Tu peux m'emmener dans ta voiture_

_Je m'allongerais à l'arrière et fixerais les avions dans le ciel._

_Il y a un orchestre en moi_

_Qui joue continuellement_

_Je l'entends même maintenant_

_Ils jouent un air diabolique_

_Une symphonie sans fin_

_Je l'entends même maintenant_

_Et j'écoute la musique_

_Jolie musique_

_Oui j'écoute la musique_

_Magnifique musique._

Une sirène de police me réveille. Je reste hébété quelques secondes, à regarder le plafond. Quelle heure il est ? Trop tôt, trop tard, trop…

Je me lève. J'ai mal au cœur, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je cherche ce que j'ai fais hier soir. Je vais jusqu'à la salle de bain, butant sur des fringues étalées par terre. Sans allumer la lumière, je me regarde dans le miroir. Silhouette noire dans le noir. Des reflets bleus soulignent mon nez droit, ma mâchoire carrée, mon épaule. La lumière provient de l'enceigne néon du cinéma porno d'en dessous.

Quelque part dans la rue, une porte de bar s'ouvre, un poivrot sort, beuglant des insultes à ceux qui le mettent surement dehors de force. Je ferme la fenêtre et passe ma main dans mes cheveux, puis sur mon visage, mon cou, mon torse, ma hanche ... Je suis nu. Est-ce que j'étais seul dans le lit ? Oui, j'en suis presque sur. Ma gorge est sensible. Je la frotte. Une odeur écœurante de salive séchée monte. Mon ventre est poisseux, et j'ai mal au cul. J'ai une idée plus nette déjà de ce que j'ai fais hier soir, sans pour autant me souvenir encore.

Je vais à côté et me fige, aux aguets. Pas le moindre son dans l'appartement, à part ceux qui filtrent à travers les murs en papier à cigarettes. Personne. Dans la pénombre, je m'approche de la table. Les quelques rais de lumière jaunâtre qui rentrent par les fentes des persiennes font miroiter vaguement quelques uns des débris qui jonchent la table. J'en devine d'autres à l'odeur, ou bien à la forme. Une cuillère. Un briquet. Un reste de pizza bon à aller à la poubelle. Une seringue. Une enveloppe.

Ca me revient. Je soupire. L'enveloppe est sans doute bien moins épaisse qu'au moment où je l'ai reçu, devant ce cinéma sordide, dans cette rue déserte, à une heure où les seuls qui sont encore dehors sont des paumés. Et en un sens, c'est rassurant de se dire que ce type qui réajustait sa cravate de soie hors de prix dans sa voiture hors de prix, me balançant à la va-vite une enveloppe au contenu juteux avant de retourner vers sa maison hors de prix où dorment sa femme et ses gosses, ce type riche et au sommet de sa gloire, admiré et applaudi par ses pairs pour ses multiples succès, ce mec est aussi paumé que moi, puisqu'il était là comme moi…

Moi aussi, avant, j'étais admiré, applaudi, glorifié par toute la population, adulé. Plutôt riche aussi. Mais ça c'est une autre vie. Une vie qu'il faudra bien que j'arrive à oublier un jour… J'y travaille d'ailleurs activement. Mon outil de prédilection est la seringue. Même si ça coute cher. Rien n'est gratuit en ce bas monde. Surtout pas ce qui est efficace… Mais quelques heures de calme et d'oubli, ca vaut bien un peu de souffrance, non ? Parce que de toute manière, un peu plus, un peu moins…

Oui, ça le vaut. Je me sens bien. Dans ma tête, ca ne grouille pas. En sourdine, mon éternelle symphonie me berce. Rien que ça, et le silence. Ca n'a pas de prix. Peu importe que je sois le jouet d'hommes riches. Qu'ils jouent avec moi comme bon leur semble. Qu'ils m'écrasent, qu'ils me salissent, qu'ils me frappent, qu'ils me baisent. De toute manière, d'autres l'ont fait avant. Sauf qu'eux payent. C'est tout bénef, non? Je soupire. Je devrais peut-être nettoyer tout ce foutoir. Je devrais… Ca attendra. Demain. Je retourne me coucher, et sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve. Pourvu que ça dure.

_**Here I am  
A young man  
You can roll me in yo**__**ur hand  
Throw me up high into the air**_

_Voila ce que je suis,_

_Un jeune homme_

_Tu peux me rouler en boule dans ta main_

_Et me jeter haut dans les airs._

Il y a beaucoup de bruit. Tellement de musique que je ne m'entends pas penser. Que je perçois à peine ma mélodie interne.

« On se connait ? »

Je me retourne. Il est beau. Blond. Grand. Charmeur. Un verre à la main. Il me regarde, me dévore des yeux même. De beaux yeux verts. Une approche pitoyable par contre, question rhétorique trop souvent employée. Pour la forme, je sonde ma mémoire, car après tout, peut-être que je le connais vraiment ? Je passe en revue mes vies...

Il ne date pas de l'époque où j'étais le Survivant.

Il ne date pas de l'époque des squats, où je me suis découvert une affection pour les punks à chien et pour l'oubli en dose injectable.

Il ne date pas de l'époque où je croyais arriver à me défouler en m'explosant les tympans sur les dancefloors et les parois nasales à la poudre en compagnie de pleins de gosses de riches beaux et branchés.

Il ne date pas de l'époque où je tentais de m'insérer dans l'univers du travail pour essayer de sauver ma vie, à défaut d'arriver à sauver mon âme…

Dans un joyeux désordre, toutes mes vies défilent devant mes yeux, et j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai besoin d'un verre. D'un grand verre. Mes yeux troubles se fixent sur lui. Un visage définitivement inconnu. Et définitivement charmant. Je saute de mon tabouret, je lui prends son verre des mains, et d'un trait, je le vide. Il a du gout, c'est un excellent whisky. Il est choqué. Je lui fais mon sourire le plus sensuel, plein de promesses.

« Non, et il ne vaut sans doute mieux pas, pour ton bien. Mais si tu veux tenter ta chance quand même, on peut y remédier… »

Je lui rends son verre, et je pars, frôlant sa cuisse de ma main au passage, invitation à me suivre que je sais déjà qu'il va accepter. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, je sais qu'il est derrière moi, croyant à peine à sa chance.

Je ne le connais pas, et je ne le connaitrais jamais. Mais c'est marrant de faire comme si, dans ces toilettes sales. Parce que le temps que je suis désarmé, sans défense, la joue plaquée contre le carrelage dégoutant, son corps fouillant le mien, l'alcool se mêlant à toutes les autres substances déjà présentes dans mon sang, j'oublie un peu, juste un peu. Le passé et le futur. Toutes les vies que j'ai vécues, toutes celles que je ne vivrais pas. Un peu plus de désespoir pour diluer tout le désespoir d'avant, les couches successives s'accumulant. Mais malgré mes efforts pour rajouter encore et encore de nouvelles strates, les lits de désespoir s'additionnent me semble-t-il au lieu de se recouvrir. J'aurais aimé qu'une douleur en chasse une autre, mais tentative après tentative, je ne peux que constater l'inefficacité de cette technique, la seule que j'ai. Alors pour ne pas sombrer, j'oublie, pas longtemps, juste quelques heures avec l'amnésie en poudre et en flacon quand j'ai les moyens, ou quelques minutes avec un compagnon d'infortune quand je n'ai rien de mieux. Parce que partager sa solitude, ca donne l'impression qu'elle est moins lourde à porter. Mais peut-être qu'au lieu de diminuer le poids de ma propre solitude, je porte aussi la sienne…

Alors que ses mains s'enfoncent durement dans mes hanches, je me demande si je suis victime ou bourreau. Victime de mes vices, bourreau de mon âme que je torture à coup de choix consciemment destructeurs. Y a-t-il eu une vie ou j'ai été autre chose qu'un bourreau ou une victime ? Oui, sans doute. Il y a très longtemps. Très très longtemps. J'étais un chevalier, perdu dans une tempête trop violente pour moi. Je défendais les victimes contre les bourreaux, ou du moins j'essayais. Mais je n'arrive pas à me défendre contre moi-même aujourd'hui…

Je ferme les yeux. Et je me concentre sur la musique. Mon amant enfiévré touche par hasard un point sensible quelque part au fond de mon ventre, et je gémis. Oui, fais-le encore. Et encore. Et encore. Car chaque fois que tu fais ça, le chef d'orchestre s'emballe en moi, et l'orchestre devient plus enragé, et la musique devient encore plus forte, et l'oubli devient encore plus total…

_**I wandered on  
Ripped and torn  
A samurai in a storm  
Over the sand into the glare  
Because**__**…**_

_**There's an orchestra in me  
Playing endlessly  
I even hear it now  
They play in the devil's key  
An endless symphony  
I even hear it now  
And I listen to the music  
Beautiful music  
Yes I listen to the music  
Beautiful music**_

_Je m'interrogeais,_

_Défoncé et déchiré,_

_Un samurai dans une tempête,_

_Sur le sable, dans la lumière éblouissante, _

_Parce que …_

_Il y a un orchestre en moi_

_Qui joue constamment_

_Je l'entends même maintenant_

_Ils jouent un air diabolique_

_Une symphonie sans fin_

_Je l'entends même maintenant_

_Et j'écoute la musique_

_Magnifique musique_

_Oui j'écoute la musique_

_Magnifique musique._

Quand il a joui en moi dans un râle viril, ses jambes lâchent subitement et il se laisse tomber en arrière sur la cuvette des toilettes, m'entrainant avec lui. Je gémis sous l'effet des frémissements envoyés dans mes chairs par le choc, et il rit, d'un rire las et grave, sensuel. Assommé par le plaisir, la fatigue, la chute, la drogue et l'alcool, je reste blotti contre son torse, le regard fixé sur la porte, mon regard lisant sans les comprendre les graffitis qui couvrent le battant de bois vermoulu. La main large de mon amant d'un soir glisse sur mon ventre jusqu'à mon sexe, cueillant le fruit de ses coups de buttoirs experts. Il lève sa main à hauteur d'yeux et tous les deux, on la regarde. Je me sens étrangement déconnecté, je ne suis qu'à moitié conscient du fait que ce qui macule ses doigts provient de moi. Sans savoir pourquoi, je saisis son poignet et attire sa main à moi pour pouvoir lécher sensuellement ses doigts. Je ne le regarde pas, mais je sens son souffle sur ma nuque, je sens son regard halluciné sur moi. Joueur, je contracte mes muscles internes autour de son sexe alors que ma langue mime toujours des actes sexuels avec des doigts au gout salé, et j'ai la satisfaction de lui tirer un grognement étouffé.

« Putain, t'es vraiment trop torride… »

Je souris, toujours sans le regarder, et je lâche sa main qui retombe. Je pose mes mains à plat sur les parois de la cabine et avec une lenteur calculée, je me redresse, sentant son sexe inerte coulisser lentement hors de mon corps. Une fois debout, je me penche en avant en gardant les jambes tendues, exposant ouvertement mon corps à son regard que je sais avide. J'attrape mon pantalon sur mes chevilles et le remonte, le reboutonnant tranquillement avant de faire quelques pas et de m'adosser à la porte, lui faisant ainsi face. Il est toujours assis sur les toilettes, le pantalon sur les chevilles, son sexe commençant déjà à se réveiller lentement. Il rougit en me voyant sourire, et se relève tout en se rhabillant. Quand il a fini, j'ouvre le verrou pour sortir mais sa main s'abat à coté de ma tête, maintenant la porte close tout en se plaçant devant moi. Il n'est pas du tout menaçant, je ne réagis donc pas, attendant qu'il se justifie. De toute manière, il aurait pu être violent, je n'aurais sans doute pas réagi non plus. Me faire casser la gueule ne me fait plus peur depuis longtemps.

« Tu… Tu voudrais pas qu'on se revoie ? »

Il rougit à nouveau quand j'éclate d'un rire sonore.

« Tu ne sais même pas mon prénom. »

Il reste interdit face à cet argument. Je continue et enfonce le clou.

« Désolé chéri, mais de toute manière je coute trop cher pour toi. Personne n'a le droit à deux tours gratuits, il y a des limites à ma générosité. »

Ses grands yeux clairs s'écarquillent démesurément. Je lui souris, et me redresse un peu, attendant qu'il retire son bras et me laisse ressortir maintenant qu'il sait que je vends mes faveurs.

« Tu…

‒ Oui, je… »

Il se mord la lèvre. Et ne retire toujours pas son bras.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de… Il y a d'autres…

‒ Stop. N'essaye même pas. D'autres avant toi ont déjà cru qu'ils pouvaient me sauver. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauver.

‒ Mais tu pourrais…

‒ Sans doute mais non. Ma vie me convient telle qu'elle est.

‒ Et l'amour ? »

Je ne peux retenir un grand éclat de rire face à sa moue naïve. Il fronce les sourcils, vexé que je lui rie au nez pour la seconde fois. Je me reprends.

« Tu te proposes ?

‒ Et bien… Pourquoi pas mais…

‒ Mais non. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne connais même pas mon nom. Et je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes loin de moi. Je fais se crasher toutes les choses que je touche. »

Je dis ca avec un sourire calme et blasé qui me coute encore plus cher en énergie que tous les sourires libidineux que j'ai pu simuler jusqu'à maintenant. L'indifférence est plus compliquée à jouer que le désir je crois.

Il me fixe, sérieux, presque grave. Je crois qu'il hésite, ou bien qu'il compatit. Je préfère penser qu'il hésite et que cette lueur douloureuse dans ses yeux n'est pas un éclat de pitié.

« Combien ? »

Je sursaute, pris de court.

« Ecoute, je t'assure que tu n'as pas les moyens de…

‒ Je t'ai demandé combien ? »

Sa voix a été dure. J'hésite, puis je me détends. Après tout, je n'ai qu'à lui énonce le prix, et il lâchera l'affaire. Je m'exécute. Il se fige une seconde sous le coup de la surprise face à la somme relativement élevée que je lui sors sans frémir, avec assurance. Il recule d'un pas, le visage fermé. Je me redresse tout à fait et ouvre enfin la porte.

« Tu prends le cash ? »

Je suspends mon geste et me retourne, estomaqué, vers lui. Illustrant son propos, il ouvre son porte feuille où une quantité indécente de billets attend sagement. A son tour de sourire devant mon air choqué. Il y a là de quoi payer plusieurs nuits de débauche dans son porte feuille. Je referme la porte d'un geste vif, puis efface mon étonnement pour le remplacer par un sourire charmeur.

« On reste ici ou tu m'emmènes ailleurs ? »

Il rougit, un peu décontenancé devant mon soudain changement d'attitude alors que je m'approche de lui avec une démarche féline. Il noue ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attire à lui. Il répond d'une voix rauque :

« D'abord ici, ensuite chez moi. »

Il se penche et m'embrasse. Un baiser… tendre. Trop tendre. J'ai envie de pleurer. Il veut me sauver, c'est si… évident. Je devrais le planter là, mais ses mains ont déjà glissé dans mon pantalon, et mon corps réclame une seconde dose d'oubli entre ses bras.

Je me jure de ne pas le faire payer ce second set malgré ce que j'ai dit, mais de le planter là dès que c'est fini car ça ne nous mènera nulle part.

Il lâche ma bouche une seconde et halète.

« Tu… tu t'appelles comment ?

‒ Au prix où tu me payes, c'est à toi de décider qui je suis. »

Un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux, je le tire pour reprendre sa bouche. Il me plaque durement contre la paroi de la cabine, et je grogne alors que mon dos me lance. Très vite, je me laisse submerger par la chaleur de ses baisers, par la sensation de ses doigts qui déjà fouillent en moi, et surtout par la musique, ma musique interne. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me sauve. Je ne veux pas qu'on me sauve. Ni lui ni personne d'autre. J'ai juste besoin qu'on m'offre quelques minutes d'évasion… Qu'on aiguillonne le petit chef d'orchestre dans ma tête. Qu'on monte le volume de la musique à coup de bassin… Oh, oui, s'il te plait, encore… Plus fort…

_**Here I am  
A young man  
A crashing computer program  
Here is a pen  
Write out my name**_

_**There's an orchestra in me  
Playing **__**endlessly  
I even hear it now  
They play in the devil's key  
An endless symphony  
I even hear it now  
And I listen to the music  
Beautiful music  
Yes I listen to the music  
Beautiful music **_

_Voila ce que je suis_

_Un jeune home_

_Un programme informatique qui se crashe_

_Voilà un stylo_

_Ecris mon nom._

_Il y a un orchestre en moi_

_Qui joue constamment_

_Je l'entends même maintenant_

_Ils jouent un air diabolique_

_Une symphonie sans fin_

_Je l'entends même maintenant_

_Et j'écoute la musique_

_Magnifique musique_

_Oui j'écoute la musique_

_Magnifique musique._

J'ai envie de rire. J'essaye, mais seul un gargouillis pitoyable se matérialise dans l'air immobile et puant de cette petite rue sombre et sordide. Aïe… Dommage. Ironique aussi. Je croyais qu'en me détruisant méthodiquement par toutes les méthodes possibles, dans toutes mes vies successives, j'avais repris le contrôle de mon existence. Comme quoi… La vie est une putain. Elle me prend la seule chose que je croyais encore avoir. Le contrôle de ma vie.

Je joue à changer de peau depuis des années. Changer de vie, pas vraiment pour le mieux, juste pour un autre chose, un ailleurs, parfois – souvent – pour le pire. Et je joue avec les futures possibilités, avec la durée de ma vie, avec les limites de mon corps. Sacrifier quelques Moi futurs pour le fun, brûler ma vie un peu plus parce que c'est en mon pouvoir. Frôler la frontière et en revenir. Tout est sous contrôle. Oui. Mais non. Rien n'est jamais sous contrôle. Parce que le monde est plein de surprises. Alors voilà. C'est là le point final ? Dans une rue sordide qui sent la pisse ? Avec le sperme encore tiède de cet énième inconnu trop chevaleresque dans mon ventre ? Avec de la drogue pas encore utilisée dans ma poche ? Là, comme ça, aussi bêtement ? J'ai flirté avec le danger par tellement de moyens, les voitures puissantes et les motos, les amants dangereux, les compagnons de route violents, les criminels, les substances toxiques en tout genre... Et je mourrais comme ça, stupidement, renversé par un chauffard ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Un dernier message du grand manitou pour me montrer que je n'ai jamais rien contrôlé ? Que je n'ai jamais rien eu ? L'ironie de la vie ? Une punition ?

Les questions s'apaisent peu à peu. Je me sens cotonneux. Et je souris. La lune déchire le voile nuageux pour darder son regard sur moi. Oula, elle n'a pas l'air contente. Je souris, mélancolique. Désolé ma vieille, j'aimerais bien bavarder avec toi une dernière fois. Désolé de te quitter comme ça, sans un dernier adieu. Désolé pour tout ce que tu as vu et que tu n'aurais pas dû voir…

Les brumes de l'inconscient s'approchent je crois. La lune devient floue. J'entends Hermione me parler de la trajectoire de la lune et de sa vitesse de rotation, elle a peur pour l'exam' d'Astronomie. Ron se moque d'elle, il fait un sous-entendu douteux comme quoi elle devrait connaitre la lune vu le nombre de fois qu'il l'envoie au septième ciel. Elle rougit, et je rigole. Mon rire se transforme en un rire gras qui monte au loin dans l'air, pendant qu'un petit blond, dont le regard bleu tendre luit étrangement dans l'ovale crasseux de son visage, me sourit. Il se penche pour m'embrasser dans une maison abandonnée. Il s'appelait Thomas je crois, il était là pour ne plus rester près de son père qui le tripotait. Un homme me secoue et me gifle, il me dit qu'il ne faut pas m'endormir, qu'on est là pour moi, qu'on va s'occuper de moi, que ca va aller. Il me demande si je l'entends, il me demande de serrer sa main. Il ressemble à un autre homme, plus vieux, derrière un riche bureau en bois exotique, qui me toise avec une mine grivoise et me promet de m'aider si je fais quelque chose pour lui en échange. Je me souviens encore du goût acre de son sperme, mais pas moyen de me rappeler de son nom, ni même de où et quand je l'ai rencontré… dans quelle vie ? Le bureau deviens une table dans un bar, la fille qui y est accoudée me rit au nez quand je lui demande comment elle peut se prostituer pour un peu de drogue. Ca, ca doit être un vieux souvenir, avant que je trouve la réponse à cette question par moi-même.

La lune a pitié de moi, elle ne me lâche pas des yeux, malgré ma vision vacillante, malgré mon esprit qui s'égare. Mais je suis déplacé soudain, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, ma vieille copine de voyage argentée disparait. Je proteste. Je suis dans une ambulance. Un homme en gilet fluo se penche sur moi. Il me dit qu'ils m'emmènent à l'hopital. A quoi bon ? Je laisse retomber ma tête. Il m'interdit de fermer les yeux. Pourquoi tous les hommes qui m'allongent à l'arrière de leur véhicule veulent toujours que je garde les yeux ouverts ? Et si moi je n'ai pas envie de voir leur gros visage rougeaud penché sur moi ?

Peu importe. Je me laisse glisser, et très vite, le rythme suave de ma musique intérieure efface les bips du moniteur, les vrombissements du moteur, la lumière trop vive et les hurlements de la sirène. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien. J'ignore leur agitation et je me concentre sur la musique. Soudain, une réalité me frappe : cette musique qui résonne dans ma tête depuis des années est un requiem(1). Ca l'a toujours été. Un requiem écrit par moi pour moi. Le chant qui accompagne ma mort. Ma mort a juste été atrocement longue. Il m'a fallu des dizaines de vies d'agonie. Mais j'y arrive finalement. Je redécouvre mon requiem. Et je remarque que le rythme est calqué sur les oscillations sur le moniteur. Mon cœur est le métronome de ma musique. Lentement, la musique ralentit. Le requiem touche à sa fin. Le grand Harry Potter va tirer sa révérence. Dommage que la lune ne soit pas de la partie. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, dans ma prochaine vie…

**_Oh I listen to the music  
Beautiful music  
Yes I listen to the music  
Beautiful music  
Yes I listen to the music  
Beautiful music._**

**_

* * *

_**NOTE

(1) Un requiem est un chant pour les morts.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ce cadeau vous plaira à tous, même s'il n'a été écrit que pour l'une d'entre vous :P Mais hé, même si vous êtes pas Clara, vous pouvez reviewer ! J'attends vos avis quant à mon avenir dans le Drama ^^ Je dirais que je suis loinnnnnnnn de m'être surpassé là, mais faute de temps, je n'ai rien de mieux à offrir à ma petite Clara ^^

A bientôt (we prochain : chapitre 6 des Anges si tout se passe bien, mais c'est pas sur)

Bise

Nella


End file.
